


Rescue

by Forthediehards



Series: Fallen Angels [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Myde is mine, Rat does not belong to me - he is my friend's, The relationship isn't romantic, Warning for gunshot wounds, they're just best buddies :), this is gen, warning for blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forthediehards/pseuds/Forthediehards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He comes to a halt when he approaches Rat’s body, and immediately begins patting at his cheeks. The glassy look in his eyes isn’t a good sign, but Myde refuses to believe that he’s gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue

Myde gasps out loud when an all too familiar face pops up in the scope of his rifle. There’s blood surrounding his body, and his eyes are unfocused and almost lifeless.

A feeling of nausea rushes through Myde as he packs the gun up and slides it into the holster on his back. He skids off the roof and lands onto the ground with exceptional balance, taking off immediately towards his old friend with adrenaline thundering through his veins. Tears are already burning behind his eyes, because this is exactly what he was afraid of. This is why he spent days locked in his room after Rat left them.

He comes to a halt when he approaches Rat’s body, and immediately begins patting at his cheeks. The glassy look in his eyes isn’t a good sign, but Myde refuses to believe that he’s gone. 

“Rat! Rat, look at me.” He urges frantically, shrugging his gun off of his back so he can get closer. “Come on, Rat, stay with me.”

No response comes from the battered body below him, and Myde’s stomach and chest both seize up violently. The angel’s wings are still in tact, though damaged, which makes him wonder just who it was that dared attack Rat. Two small bullet holes in his lower chest, one in the left leg, and what looks like a deep gash across his right wing are some of the bigger injuries. Scattered feathers and quickly drying blood surround Rat’s body, and Myde wants to be sick when realization dawns that his friend may very well have passed on.

Breath stuttering, Myde leans down and presses his ear to Rat’s chest in hopes his conclusion is incorrect. At first, he hears nothing. He feels nothing. He doesn’t register the rise and fall of Rat’s chest with the tell-tale sign of breath. He waits, in terror, a few more moments. One more.

And then it all registers. Rat’s breathing is shaky and uneven, but it’s present, and the gentle sound of of a living heartbeat is even more comforting. The tears that Myde has been fighting so hard to keep back now fall down his cheeks as his emotions get the better of him. He stays pressed against Rat’s chest for a few more moments, eyes closed, focusing on nothing but the thumping of his heartbeat.

And then he jumps right back into action.

He leaves the gun, he’s got six more at the sanctuary anyway, and gathers Rat up into his arms. 

“Stay with me, Rat. You’ll be okay. I’m taking you home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rat is a character from my friend's webcomic called Quench. I cannot post this without linking you to her work, because her comic is wonderful and I want to share it with the world.
> 
> Link to the comic: http://quenchcomic.tumblr.com  
> Link to her blog: http://kahentine.tumblr.com
> 
> And if you're interested in reading more about my OC, Myde, and his race (Aguantia), you can find more info here -
> 
> Myde: http://forthediehards.tumblr.com/post/134019667548/about-myde  
> Aguantia: http://forthediehards.tumblr.com/post/133656090953/about-aguantia


End file.
